Slimy (390)
Slimy, A.K.A. Experiment 390, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to leave slippery slug trails. He was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". His one true place is making a sci-fi green waterslide at parties. Bio Experiment 390 was the 390th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to leave slippery slime trails for enemies to slip on. 390 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. Stitch! The Movie All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 390's pod landing in a sleeping tourist's belly button at a hotel. The man later awoke and flicked 390's pod into the nearby swimming pool, activating the experiment. Lilo & Stitch: The Series In "627", 390 was tracked down and captured by Stitch. However, 627 was able to take 390 from Stitch and hand 390 over to Gantu. He was seen later hanging out at Gantu's ship, where he shook his slime all over Reuben. Slimy reappeared in "Snafu", and was freed along with Gantu's other captive experiments by Lilo, Stitch, and several other experiments in a rescue mission. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Slimy, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Slimy participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha Oe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Biology Appearance Slimy is a large green slug-like experiment with black eyes on his stalk, a thin mouth, three spines on his back, and a semi-gelatinous body without legs or arms. Special Abilities Slimy can produce a thick, slippery green slime similar to that of a snail. Trivia *Strangely, Slimy seems to change from dark green and light green to dull blue and dirty clear. It is unknown why this happens or how, but he is shown twice in Leroy & Stitch like this, and his green version did not appear (although this could have been Clipse (553)). *Slimy's pod color is red. *Slimy is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 390 Primary function: Slime producer". Gallery 390 slimy by bricerific43-d5a2hps.jpg 390_slimy__green_form__by_bricerific43-d5a2hps.jpg 390_slimy__blue_form__by_bricerific43-d6vuqwo.jpg 390_in_action_by_bricerific43-d6w86ap.jpg slimy_by_experiments.jpg 390 Slimy.png screenCapture 16.09.13 21-12-03.jpg|Slimy's experiment pod screenCapture 16.09.13 21-18-34.jpg screenCapture 16.09.13 21-20-32.jpg screenCapture 16.09.13 21-22-23.jpg screenCapture 16.09.13 21-23-00.jpg screenCapture 16.09.13 21-23-10.jpg screenCapture 16.09.13 21-23-32.jpg screenCapture 16.09.13 21-23-42.jpg screenCapture 16.09.13 21-23-53.jpg screenCapture 16.09.13 21-24-03.jpg screenCapture 16.09.13 21-24-34.jpg screenCapture 16.09.13 21-25-21.jpg screenCapture 16.09.13 21-25-35.jpg screenCapture 16.09.13 21-25-59.jpg screenCapture 16.09.13 21-26-15.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-10h26m56s173.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-21h57m29s68.png vlcsnap-2012-07-05-20h25m17s56.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-20h29m20s138.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-22h16m39s30.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-10h27m14s89.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-10h27m24s170.png ScreenCapture 13.06.13 17-38-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-10h27m34s19.png ScreenCapture 13.06.13 17-39-51.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-13-21h59m36s122.png vlcsnap-2012-07-05-20h33m50s69.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-22h00m09s103.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-22h18m34s217.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-22h18m49s94.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-22h05m04s77.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-22h19m30s26.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-22h00m16s29.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-21h58m56s22.png vlcsnap-2012-07-05-20h33m31s92.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-22h01m05s12.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-22h01m52s201.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-22h04m30s4.png ScreenCapture 13.06.13 21-32-04.jpg vlcsnap-2013-02-05-12h08m56s82.png vlcsnap-2013-12-28-20h29m59s15.png vlcsnap-2013-04-25-12h12m39s213.png vlcsnap-2013-12-28-20h31m26s170.png vlcsnap-2013-12-28-20h31m39s12.png vlcsnap-2013-04-25-12h14m44s66.png vlcsnap-2012-07-02-16h49m08s20.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-22h42m59s18.png vlcsnap-2013-12-28-20h42m58s151.png vlcsnap-2013-12-28-20h42m42s22.png vlcsnap-2013-12-28-20h42m01s162.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-12h21m38s109.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-10h07m02s73.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-05-14h46m33s29.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-10h25m25s181.png vlcsnap-2013-12-28-20h22m17s5.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-17h02m11s14.png vlcsnap-2013-12-28-20h22m40s189.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h54m50s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h53m14s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h17m07s98.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h56m43s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h18m05s178.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h18m22s123.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h43m11s65.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h27m08s117.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h35m00s95.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h03m20s52.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h35m13s36.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h03m49s61.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h30m20s140.png vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h53m30s234.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h45m02s143.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h38m22s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h38m47s233.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png The Origin Of Stitch Slimy.jpg screenCapture 26.02.13 19-33-59.jpg EX390.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:3-Series Category:Males Category:Captured Experiments